


I Wonder

by rowenamckinnon



Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenamckinnon/pseuds/rowenamckinnon
Summary: Songfic based on Chris Isaak's I Wonder. Sequel to I Will Always Love You.





	I Wonder

This had been the day she had been regretting since it had been announced in the papers. She had heard about it beforehand, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. Somewhere deep inside, she had always held out hope, but now it was over. She had received her invitation in the mail but she didn't really want to be there. All of the highest regarded people in the Wizarding World would be there, and she knew that had been the only reason she had been invited. Ever since her father had been voted in as the Minister of Magic, she received invitation after invitation to everything from tea parties to society weddings. This had been the one invitation she had hoped would never come...

Ginny stood in front of her closet, located in the bedroom of her London flat. She had been debating just what to wear. She wanted to look classy, elegant, and irresistible. To her, it was imperative that she look her best on this occasion. It wasn't every day that the man she loved was getting married. She had read of the engagement but had never thought that it would actually lead to a wedding. She had always supposed that he would come after her one day, but that was not to be. It was time to put up a brave facade and face her past with dignity. She pulled out lavender summer robes and proceeded to change. They really had picked a lovely day for the ceremony. It was bright, warm and disgustingly cheerful. She wasn't sure if she'd last through all of the nuptials, but she knew she would try her best to not let it affect her. Once she had pulled her hair up into a classic updo, she grabbed her wand off of the side table and Apparated to the ceremony.

Standing there, waiting for her to arrive at the Apparation point was Harry Potter. He smiled gently at her as she approached and her nerves almost gave way. She really wasn't sure she could do this now. She paused for a moment to steel her nerves before she walked to him.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a reassuring hug. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her and he hoped to make her as comfortable as possible. "I'm sorry things had to end this way, but now you can move on."

"I don't know if I can do this Harry. It's too hard..."

"The hardest thing is letting go." With that he pulled away and took her hand, leading her to where the outside ceremony was to take place. She could feel her legs turning to jelly with each step she took. This was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, but she knew she had to do it. Watching him walk down the aisle with the woman he wanted to marry would bring closure, no matter how upsetting it would be. Harry sat her down in a seat in the front row, specifically reserved for her before he made his way up to the altar and took his place next to the man that Ginny should be marrying. Everything seemed like a blur up until the moment the wedding march started to play.

Ginny tried to stop herself from looking back at the witch who was walking down the aisle and taking her place with the name Ginny loved so deeply. She found her eyes drawn away from the alter and she couldn't help but glance back. It was heartbreaking to see the young woman with the shoulder-length brunette hair smiling so radiantly at her fiancé, and soon-to-be husband. She could feel a single tear slip down her cheek as she turned away, unable to watch any longer, knowing that it should have been her. She was suddenly thankful that she wasn't the only one crying, but hers were the only tears of sorrow. She glanced up at Harry, who had been watching her the whole time and tried to give her a reassuring smile. The Ministry official started the ceremony and Ginny bowed her head. She felt her resolve crumbling and she wouldn't watch it happen if she could help it. It struck her at that moment that this was the end.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Ginny glanced up at that moment and locked eyes with Harry. She needed his strength at that moment. She didn't want to ruin this for anyone. Ginny felt a slight bit of relief once the moment had passed and the Ministry official continued on. She knew that if there was anyone that should stop the wedding, it should be the groom if he was uncertain, but when the final words came, she knew that he knew just what he wanted.

"May I now introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The rest of the guests clapped in congratulations while Ginny sat there, staring at her feet. It was truly the end of it all. It was hard, but she knew it had to be right.

"Ginny?" She looked up, hearing her name and locked eyes with the one person that had been able to get her through the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm okay. Really..." He took her hand and helped her out of the seat while the guests Apparated to Malfoy Manor for the reception. Harry took the opportunity and led Ginny away to a more secluded spot. They walked along the countryside.

"Are you really okay?" He looked at her with concern.

"Yeah. It's just... difficult, after everything that happened. I know I should have just forgotten about him when he left during my sixth year, but when he turned on Voldemort, I thought things would be different. I always thought that, somehow, we would pick up where we left off, but it never happened. He just ignored me and I know I should have realized that he was just as cruel-hearted as he had always been." Ginny sighed softly before she continued on. "I can't help but wonder if he ever really loved me. I think he was just using me that whole time, just to get at you and my brother, and it worked. He crushed my spirit and it was all I could do to stop Ron from killing him. I really just don't understand any of it."

"Well, love is never easy and isn't supposed to be understood. I think it was wrong for him to play on your emotions and give you hope." Harry stroked her back softly, trying to ease some of the hurt she was feeling, but it wasn't any use. Ginny appreciated that he was trying, and just that was enough. "You had been over him then he waltzed back into your life. I'm so sorry it turned out this way for you, but it's for the best."

"I know Harry, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"Let's go to the reception. I have a speech to make but then we can skive off the rest if you want." Harry smiled a bit lopsided and Ginny couldn't help but smile softly back. "That's the spirit. I promise; if you don't have a good time, you can drag me out somewhere afterwards and make me watch one of those horrible tragic romance films. I'll let you cry on my shoulder and I won't make any remarks about the horrible plot or the fact that it's so completely unrealistic."

Ginny laughed softly. "Ok. You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
